Ashley's return
by Amisprite21
Summary: Mario and Luigi have trouble with the new neighbor, Ashley. Ashley wants to get rid of the two bros, until she falls for one of them. Luigi tries to confess his love for Daisy. Mild language, no sexual themes. Disclaimer: I do not own the Mario characters, they belong to Nintendo.
1. chapter 1

It was the evening. 6:05pm to be exact. The day had ended off with some Brawl. Mario and the gang were cleaning up, mainly because they had nothing else to do. Luigi was sweeping up the floor, Mario was picking up all the leftover items, Peach was getting all the cobwebs off with Daisy, and the rest were standing around.

Mario: I'm glad we don't have school tomorrow.

Luigi: Yeah, gives me time to clear up on essays.

Mario: You study too much.

Luigi: When I know that it'll impact on my future, then yes. I do study too much.

Mario: Ok, just try to relax. Chill out my dude.

Luigi: …Don't ever say that, you sound doohickey.

Mario: *laughs* I know, right?! *Nudges him*

Luigi: _Why are you so embarrassing?!_

Mario: I love you too much to not embarrass you. *Sticks his tongue out playfully*

Luigi: No… Seriously, stop…

Mario: Why so glum, chum?

Luigi: Well, if you really want to know… *points to Daisy*

Mario: Ahhhhhh, *grins* I seeeeee you. *Looks at Daisy* So, you like her?

Luigi: *nods*

Mario: Well, go ask her out. *Takes the broom*

Luigi: What?! No way! *Takes the broom back*

Mario: Yes! *Snatches the broom* You won't get another chance!

Luigi: *about to take the broom back* You know… you're right! *Pulls his sleeves up and walks upto Daisy*

Daisy: *turns around* Hey Luigi!

Luigi: H-Hey! *About to speak*

Daisy: Oh! *Puts the cleaning supplies in his arms* Thanks, sweetie! *Wipes her forehead and walks over to Peach*

Peach: Bye boys! Bye Mario. *Smiles* *Her and Daisy leave*

Yoshi: HA. YOU'RE A GIRL MARIO!

Mario: What?

Yoshi: She said bye BOYS and then bye Mario.

Mario: *rolls his eyes* *goes over to Luigi*

Luigi: *sniffle* I'll never get to ask her out...

Mario: Awe, don't say that bro. There's plenty of other chances! *Smiles*

Luigi: But you said this was the only chance-

Mario: *yawns really loud* A-uh what-a now?

Luigi: *sighs*…*looks down at his arms* . . . EEK! A SPIDER! A SPIDER! *drops it all and jumps on Mario*

Mario: *falls*

Luigi: *is on top of Mario* Mamma Mia...

Yoshi/Wario/Toad: *start laughing at them both*

Luigi: What? You're-a laughing just because I'm scared of a spider?

Wario: Not JUST that… *laugh*

Yoshi: Yeah, pipe down man. *Smirk*

Toad: I didn't know you guys agreed with incest…

All of them laugh again*

Luigi: What!?

Mario: Eunffff… *looks up rubbing his head* L…LUIGI! *turns red* Get off me you fat pig!

Luigi: I'm not a fat pig! *Looks down at Mario's trousers* You're not very comfortable, Mario. [Oh damn. This looks wrong.] *Gets up immediately* S-sorry… heh…

Mario: *wipes himself down* Hmph.

Yoshi: Anywayyy…You guys wanna do something? Come play some video games at my house?

All: *nods*

~Yoshi's house~

Mario: Well, they don't call it Mario kart for nothing! *About to cross the finish line*

Luigi: *gives him the Luigi death stare* *passes him* Haha. Suck on that, red hat.

Mario: NO! *squeezes the controller*

Yoshi: Yo, don't do that, dude. These are brand new.

Mario: *puts the controller down* I hate you.

Luigi: I hate you too!

Mario: *goes upto his face* I would… I would-!

Wario: Smell ya' later. *Leaves*

Yoshi: *goes on his phone*

Mario: Should we head home? *Faces Luigi*

Luigi: Sorry, I don't talk to people under 5ft.

Mario: *looks at him evilly* Sorry. Let me correct myself. It's going to rain. We need to get home, you jackass. *Smiles*

Luigi: Yeah yeah… Bye Yosh'. *They both leave*


	2. chapter 2

Mario: *walks down the street* I'm soaking WET! *speeds up*

Luigi: Stop being so over dramatic. *Sees a moving truck* Wait, somebody is moving into the mansion next to us?

Mario: Apparently so, now hurry up! I'm *sniff* soaking wet!

Luigi: *looks at the moving truck* Hmm… let's introduce ourselves!

Mario: *groans*

???: *Stands on the sidewalk holding her teddy bear*

Mario: *stops pulling on Luigi's collar and looks at her* Is that her…?

Luigi: Uhm, I think so! _Why is she standing out in the rain like that?_

Mario: I have an eerie feeling about this. Please, let's just go home.

Luigi: *looks at him and then looks at the girl* Excuse me, misses, would you like an umbrella?

Mario: *facepalms*

???: *Glares at them in the corner of her eye* [No, I don't want an umbrella you silly little boy. The rain is nature, nature is a part of life. Smelling that fresh air and then knowing… YOU CAN DESTROY IT.] *laughs like a witch*

Mario/Luigi: *freeze* Let's…go inside. *They both go in*

Mario: What a weird girl.

Luigi: I'll say…

???: What stupid, mindless people. Isn't that right? *looks up* Shucks… the rain is gone. Well, Red. I guess it's you, me... And my little blossom of evil. *Hugs the bear tight*

Red: *laughs*


End file.
